Bukan Abu-Abu
by HimeYanashi
Summary: Sang pemburu iblis Alucard merasa sempurna namun Zilong adalah kekurangannya.


**Tittle** : Bukan Abu-abu

 **Author** : HimeYanashi

 **Rate** : M

 **Disclaimer** : "Moonton"

 **Cover:** Metyuu

WARNING! Cerita mengandung hubungan cinta antar lelaki.

* * *

Sudah sekitar lima menit berlalu Alucard bersembunyi dibalik _bush_ , rasa bosan melanda terlihat dari sang pemburu iblis itu dengan santai membaringkan tubuhnya memandang langit. Saat ini _match up_ masih berlangsung , hasil dapat dikatakan seimbang dilihat team dan musuhnya sama-sama menghancurkan satu _turret_ dibagian _top, mid,_ dan _bottom._

Manik biru nan jernih Alucard meniliti setiap gerombolan awan yang melintas kemudian memudar , menenangkan tetapi belum cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Menjadi salah satu hero berbakat di kota Mobile Legend serta menyandang _tie_ r Epic merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri, bukan berarti dia meremehkan hero dengan _tier_ Warrior maupun Elite pada kenyataanya Alucard termasuk golongan atas dan tidak mudah untuk mendapatkannya; naik turun bintang juga bukan perkara mudah apalagi semakin tinggi _tier_ mu, maka semakin sulit pula lawanmu.

 _Skill, tier_ dan semuanya cukup memuaskan, hanya saja ada sesuatu kosong mungkin jika bisa diibaratkan _tier_ tak berbintang, kekosongan itu belum dia temukan sampai saat ini.

Kini Alucard terduduk kesal mengacak helaian pirang rambutnya, bertanya kepada salah satu hero tentu bukan hal buruk sungguh dia membutuhkan sepatah dua patah saran tentang arti 'kekosongan'.

Dia abaikan suara _back up_ menggema ditelinganya, pak tua Franco membersihkan lane, kebetulan kali ini dia berpasangan dengan sang 'ahli _turret'_ dibagian _top land_ ,namun sungguh dia kehilangan semangat untuk menang saat ini; hanya match up tak akan mempengaruhi _tie_ r - sungguh pemikiran kacau.

Suara erangan monster Spinner berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Alucard, dia mengintip dibalik _bush_ apakah Franco meninggalkan turret lalu memilih _farming_ , jika iya maka mereka berdua sama-sama gila. Ternyata tebakan pemburu iblis jauh meleset dari perkiraan , entah ada angin apa sebuah seringai mengembang manis dikedua bibirnya.

Pandangan Alucard menangkap seorang hero berambut coklat bergaya _ponytail,_ meluncurkan serangan untuk mendapatkan _blue buff_ tak jauh dari tempat dia bersembunyi. Ah, semangat Alucard kembali membara seiring muncul pemikiran iblis untuk mengerjai santapan didepannya.

.

.

Tidak ada rasa takut maupun khawatir bagi Zilong, farming di jungle musuh bukanlah hal buruk tetapi bukan tak mungkin mati mendadak diserang musuh. Demi menaikkan level tidak ada pelanggaran mencuri monster didaerah musuh, kini tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan meluncurkan serangan _spear streak_ lalu blue buff akan menjadi miliknya. Namun imajinasi tak seindah kenyataan benar ada, Spinner sedari tadi dia lawan dengan susah payah menghilang begitu saja disertai tawa sosok dibelakangnya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja"

Alucard memainkan nada bicara, seolah dia memang tak bersalah.

"Alucard!"

Tak dipungkiri Zilong sedikit terkejut oleh kemunculan Alucard yang tak diharapkan, tidak ada rasa takut dalam benaknya tapi berurusan dengan Hero satu ini bukan perkara mudah, melihat hp musuh lebih banyak daripada dirinya yang tinggal sekitar 30%- maka mundur adalah pilihan terbaik

"Mau kabur?"

"A-apa?"

"Bukankah berita itu sudah tersebar, seorang fighter pengecut menggunakan ulti untuk kabur dari pertarungan"

". . ."

Tidak, bukan berarti Zilong membenarkan ucapan Alucard yang merendahkan harga dirinya, tapi itu juga tidak salah. Menggunakan ulti untuk menyelamatkan diri tentu bukan hal salah, toh dia tidak mengorbankan teman satu tim.

"Jika tidak buru-buru temani aku sebentar Zilong, tapi jika kau ingin kabur sekarang. . . silahkan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran, karena . . ."

"-aku tak akan melepaskan mangsaku"

"Cih"

Persetan dengan kondisi hp saat ini, Zilong akan melawan pemburu iblis ini jika dia mati setidaknya dia bisa memudarkan seringai menyebalkan diwajah Alucard, lihat begitu menyebalkan. Sial dia tau sudah terpancing permainannya, tapi dia tidak akan mundur sekarang.

"Kau banyak bicara"

Zilong mengaktifkan spear flipnya menculik Alucard dengan tombak membuat Alucard ter- _stun_ untuk beberapa saat.

"Aw. . . tusukanmu itu terasa sakit Zilong"

"Diam kau!"

Kali ini Zilong akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, _supreme warrior_ dia aktifkan memberikan efek kecepatan serangan tombak Zilong diikuti Hpnya sedikit demi sedikit akan bertambah, spertinya dia mampu membunuh Alucard entah mengapa itu membuat anak dari Naga itu bersemangat berkali lipat dari biasanya. Lihat Alucard mulai tak berdaya, itu pantas dia dapatkan karena mencoba merendahkan harga dirinya.

.

" Zilong"

Nada memelas meluncur dari bibir Alucard.

"A-apa?"

Mau tak mau membuat Zilong menghentikan serangannya. Zilong yakin, ini keputusan salah menghentikan seranganmu pada musuh, tapi senyuman iblis sialan itu pasti tidak mampu melawannya. Lagipula, kapan lagi dia melihat seorang fighter terkenal memandangnya dengan wajah sayu. Zilong sedikit terpesona karenanya.

"Sekarang giliranku kan? Zilong ?"

Zilong membeku, mata Alucard terlihat serius sekarang. Zilong merasa yakin, serangannya setidaknya mampu melumpuhkan Alucard, tapi seorang pemburu iblis memang bukan sesuatu hal remeh.

Tch, seharusnya dia cepat membunuh Alucard, menyesal sempat terpesona.

Serangan cepat mengenai Zilong yang masih setengah sadar, serangan bertubi-tubi meluncur mulus mengenai tubuhnya yang kini semakin melemah.

Tubuh Zilong ambruk, selesai sudah hp sangat tipis tak ada harapan lagi untuk bertarung, saat ini pilihan terbaik menunggu Alucard menyelesaikan serangan terakhir.

"Zilong, aku terkejut kau berani melawanku dengan sisa hp kalah jauh dariku, jadi berita itu salah eh? Atau kau hanya tidak ingin aku memanggilmu pengecut? Manis sekali haha . . ."

"Cepat bunuh aku sialan!"

"Tidak semudah itu Zilong"

" Jadi siapa pengecut disini? Kau tidak bisa membunuhku eh, aku tidak yakin ada sedikit kebaikan dihatimu"

Alucard mendengus sebal, dia tancapkan pedang kesayangannya diatas kepala Zilong yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya, sedari tadi dia menggoda Zilong tapi kali ini terbalik, kurang ajar sekali sang ahli tombak mencoba memancing amarahnya. Dia menghela napas sebentar, jangan sampai dia menebas santapan manisnya .

Alucard merobohkan diri di atas tubuh Zilong, dengan kedua tangan bertumpu disisi samping kepala Zilong untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Dengar, aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini kau lihat sendiri pedangku tak akan menghianatiku"

" Kukatakan sekali lagi tidak semudah itu kau meminta mati padaku"

Dengan perlahan Alucard mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Zilong.

"Zilong . . .Kau hanya ingin segera _resurrecting_ , bukan begitu?"

Zilong tersentak,bagaimana dengan mudah pemikirannya ditebak oleh sialan Alucard. Benar, setidaknya dia akan hidup kembali jika Alucard menghabisi sisa hpnya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu mengikuti permainan Alucard. Sayang sekali hero bertipe fighter/assassin bernama Alucard terlalu cerdik untuk dilawan.

"Kau diam,maka aku anggap benar"ucap Alucard.

"Apa maumu Alu?"

"Aku . . mau kau Zilong"

"Kau memang pemburu iblis sialan. . . Alucard!"

"Haha . . . jika kau memujiku begitu aku jadi ingin menciummu"

"Hah ...!?"

Perasaan macam apa ini, Alucard begitu menikmati menggoda Zilong. Bagaimana bisa wajah datar Zilong begitu manis saat menujukkan ekpresi ketakutan. Bahkan saat inipun, pria bermata coklat itu masih berani menatap mata Alucard dengan angkuh.

Tangan lemah Zilong menahan dada Alucard, ini adalah cara terbaik agar tubuh mereka tidak semakin berdekatan. Keringat dingin mengucur, dia tidak pernah sekarat dengan cara seperti ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Menyingkir dariku"

"Hmm . . kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki jika dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Sungguh jika Zilong mempunyai kekuatan dia benar-benar ingin membunuh pria yang selalu menampakkan seringai menyebalkan itu.

"Cepat bunuh aku, banci sialan!"

Zilong berteriak keras, nafasnya terengah menghebuskan satu tarikan napas panjang, mengucapkan kalimat berbahaya tentu butuh nyali kuat. Seringai kecil perlahan nampak dibibir Zilong tatkala dia melihat Alucard menatapnya tajam, benar dengan begini dia pasti sangat murka,tak ada satu pria manapun suka dipanggil banci.

Lagi-lagi Alucard mendengus sebal, kali ini emosinya tersulut.

"Dengar . . . aku mencoba menahan dari tadi" Dengan kasar, Alucard raih dagu Zilong, kedua mata biru dan coklat saling bertemu.

"Kau yang telah memancingku Zilong"

"Hah? Ap . . ."

Jika Zilong pernah mendengar bahwa Alucard bukan tipe hero penyabar; maka itu bukan hanya bualan belaka. Terbukti bagaimana Alucard mengunci rapat bibirnya sebelum dia selesai berbicara- ya, Alucard menciumnya, mereka " berciuman", perlu berapa lama agar otak Zilong sadar dengan apa yang Alucard lakukan. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya matanya membulat dengan kondisinya yang semakin lemah.

Alucard sadar, dia gila. Gila bagaimana dengan mudah dia terbakar ego untuk meraih kesenangan pribadi. Dia takut untuk membuka mata, ekpresi seperti apa yang Zilong tunjukkan padanya. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau ini ciuman pertama. Ada sedikit rasa senang dan takut, dia siap akan dibenci seumur hidup oleh si anak Naga, biarkan dia sedikit menikmati untuk kali ini saja.

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajah tampannya, mengakibatkan dia tersungkur beberapa meter. Alucard diam sedikit nyeri pipi dia rasakan, dengan perlahan dia membuka mata menebak saat ini Zilong pasti menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Estes?"

Alucard menatap tidak suka kehadiran hero berkelas _support_ itu, bagaimana dia melihat dia memeluk Zilong dalam kondisi sekarat, cahaya biru terang menerobos masuk pada tubuh Zilong diikuti hp terus bertambah.

"E-estes terima kasih . ." ucap Zilong lirih.

Mata coklat Zilong menatap pria yang sudah kurang ajar mencuri ciumannya, dia bingung ekspresi seperti apa untuk dia tunjukkan pada Alucard, sedangkan dalam posisi Alucard dia hanya diam memandang datar padanya. Zilong

"Kita mundur, Zilong"

Tanpa ada jawaban dari Zilong, Estes menarik tangannya membawa pergi menjauh. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh tanpa Estes ketahui Anak titisan Naga dan pemburu iblis saling memandang satu sama lain seolah mereka belum menyampaikan salam 'sampai bertemu kembali'.


End file.
